Le Champion de Poudlard
by Orgrac
Summary: Ils ont oublié Cédric, pour eux, ce n' est qu'une victime du Seigneur des Ténèbre parmi tant d' autres. Ils ont oublié à quel point celui-ci était bien plus que ça.


Note : Tout appartient à l'auteure, JK Rowling.

* * *

Poudlard a toujours était un emblème d'excellence pour la communauté magique anglaise. Réputé comme étant l'un des meilleurs centres de formation d'Apprentis sorciers du monde, voir le meilleur, nombreux Mages étaientt fiers de clamer que leurs ASPIC avaient été acquis à dix-sept ans, à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui encore, l'école forme ceux qui façonnent le futur. Des Hommes qui comptent. On pensera tout de suite à Harry Potter, à sa Némésis, Tom Jedusor ou encore Albus Dumbledore, le Guide de Bien. Si nous n'avons retenu que ces trois êtres d'exception parmi la liste interminable de Mage s'étant illustrés après leur scolarité c'est que leur puissance indécente rend risible toute comparaison. Pourtant, un Sorcier aurait pu se tenir à leurs côtés, dans ce panthéon moderne de la Magie.

_« Souvenez-vous de Cédric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cédric Diggory. »  
__Albus Dumbledore_

Quand elle avait vu débarquer Cédric à Poudlard, Pomona ne s'en était pas spécialement préoccupée. Encore un de ces enfants exubérants, qui se montre, en rajoute. Encore un de ces élèves dont elle n'avait, heureusement pas à s'occuper trop en détail.  
Directrice de la Maison de Poufsouffle, celle qui était considérée à juste titre Main Verte, prenait sous son aile des enfants discrets, travailleurs, futurs hommes du secret, piliers du monde magique, ceux grâce auxquels le monde ne s'effondrait pas. Juriste, Auror d'escouades, MédicoMage, voilà des professions ou l'on trouvait une majorité de ses anciens élèves.  
Il allait sans dire que de ce qu'elle en avait vu, le jeune Diggory irait chez les Serdaigle, comme son père. Elle se trompait lourdement, car Cédric se retrouva pris en charge par Poufsouffle et donc, sous sa protection. Mais le choixpeau ne se trompait jamais, l'expérience et Albus le lui avait appris.

_« Petit garçon, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton existence va bouleverser sa Trame. Poufsouffle ! »_  
_Le choixpeau._

Elle observait toujours particulièrement ses nouveaux élèves. Cette année-là, rien de bien particulier. Quelques élèves qui grommelaient de s'être retrouvés à Poufsouffle (et qui seraient les premiers, quelques années plus tard à bénir Merlin d' y avoir étudié), mais surtout des élèves joyeux et bon vivant, heureux d'être à Poudlard. Et il y avait Cédric. Celui-ci sortait du lot. Il n'était pourtant pas différent de ses camarades. En fait il n'avait rien de plus, et pourtant, elle comme les autres professeurs l'avait remarqué et Albus parlait de lui avec enthousiasme lors des conseils de fin de semestre.

Cette attention sur l'enfant s'accentua les années suivantes, de telle façon que Severus lui-même finit par reconnaitre que le garçon était sans doute les moins incapables de son année. En grandissant il devint, il fallait l'avouer, plutôt beau garçon, du genre que la gente féminine remarque, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Ceci lui valut une inimité, ou plutôt une jalousie virile de la plupart des garçons de son âge, mais après tout, sorcier ou non, lutter contre les hormones a ces âges peut sembler vain. Cédric c'était en plus révélé un garçon extrêmement doué pour la magie. Sous toute ses formes. Assagit par le côtoiement de ses camarade de Poufsouffle, Cédric avait tassé ses manière bruyantes de son début de scolarité et s'était forgé un caractère humble face à ses réalisations, là où la petite première année sautait de joie lorsqu'il réussissait le premier à faire léviter son grimoire, l'adolescent en quatrième année souriait légèrement avant de proposer son aide à son binôme et meilleur amis, un Poufsouffle du nom de Summerby. Le succès souriait à Cédric et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Jamais un major de promotion n'avait eu autant de félicitations ou d'encouragements à persévérer dans cette voie, quand généralement les meilleurs rivalisaient de fourberie afin d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

_« Woah ! Ced ! Ced ! T'as eu qu'un E en arithmancie cette année, faut arrêter de laisser de l'espoir à Faucett ! » _  
_Orpheus Summerby._

Pomona avait de manière empirique observée que c'est durant la cinquième année que se détermine réellement le futur mage que deviendra l'enfant. Ceci étant lié au fait que c' est à cette époque que les parents révèlent à leurs chérubins les puissantes magie qui firent l' honneur de leur familles au cour de l' Histoire. A ce moment aussi que les professeurs orientent leurs étudiants et leur proposent dans certains cas des ouvrages rare afin de fortifier un domaine où ceux-ci auraientt de fortes chances de s'illustrer.

Dumbledore lui, choisissait les Préfets, et ce n'était jamais de façon bégnine. Tous les ses collègues attendaientt sa liste finale qu'il prononçait en réunion de fin d'année, afin de faire des choix pour leurs élèves. Cédric serait préfet, Pomona lui réservait ainsi un avenir brillant, Cédric Diggory serait devenu un Grand du monde magique, une de ces personnes que l'Histoire n'oublie pas.

Pomona poussa le préfet à s'investir plus dans l'image qu'il donnait de lui, elle le nomma capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison, l'année précédente il n'avait pas perdu un seul duel au poste d'attrapeur. Durant cette année troublée elle s'entretint de longs moments avec son protégé, elle lui décrivait les rouages du monde, montrait les ambitions qu'elle avait eu, plus jeune. Elle lui transmit son rêve qu'enfin, un membre de sa maison rende toute sa lumière à Poufsouffle qui ne l'avait plus connu depuis la fin des années 1850, ce qui faisait qu'aucun sorcier ne se souvenait de l'âge d'or qu'avait connu l'Angleterre magique en ces périodes lointaines. Cédric était un peu son élu à elle. Ironie du sort.  
L'adolescent se montra à la hauteur, il mit fin à la série de victoire du petit Potter, poussa les plus jeunes de sa maison à s'illustrer, montrer leurs capacités. L'histoire a d' ailleurs retenue Hanna Abbott, Ernie MacMillan ou Justin **Finch-Fletchley. Bref tout se déroulait sous les meilleurs auspices. ****  
**Le directeur lui-même s'étonnait du changement de direction qu'avait pris Poufsouffle. Celle-ci avait tout simplement trouvé son leader en la personne du jeune Diggory.  
Elève brillantissime, celui-ci passa avec un succès écrasant ses BUSES et enregistra un score quasi parfait qui permettent toujours à son nom de caracoler entre Rogue et Granger sur les listes de résultats du Ministère.

_« Vous savez Cédric, si je devais chanter vos éloges à l'instar de mes collègues, je n'en finirai jamais concernant le meilleur élève de l'école. Je crois que ces places pour la coupe du Monde veulent tout dire. »  
Pomona Chourave_

D'un point de vu sentimental le Poufsouffle s'était vu devenir un dangereux séducteur. Il faut se rappeler que les Sorcier sont extrêmement prudes dans leurs relations et les approbations parentales restent toujours majoritaires chez les familles Sang-Pur. La première petite amie de Cédric, une Griffondor d'un an plus âgée que lui n'avait pas eu cet effarouchement. D'origines purement Moldue et de caractère très fort, celle-ci avait conservé un fort attachement à son monde d'origine à l'inverse de nombreux autres de ses congénères. Cédric fut charmé par certaine de ces manières osée, que peu de Sorcière de bonne famille aurait pu imaginer avant un mariage proche. Je vous vois venir. Non celle-ci n'était pas une débauchée, mais après tout, lorsque vous avez quatorze ans et une éducation dans laquelle embrasser votre petit ami vous semble impossible avant plusieurs mois de relation, des baisers langoureux et quelque caresse affective vous paraissent être des merveilles improbables. Et Cédric y avait pris goût. Néanmoins cette fille outre ces « atouts » s'était révélée peu intéressante. Et Cédric jouait de son charme et de son naturel bon garçon afin de séduire les demoiselles de Poudlard. A son grand désarroi il n'arrivait pas à retrouver cette fougue qu'il avait connu chez sa première petite amie. Evidemment ces choses mettent du temps à ce divulguer, mais une rumeur commençait à enfler.  
Pomona prit sur elle d'avertir Cédric que ce comportement pourrait lui être nocif et de se « calmer » après que Filius lui ai fait une petite remarque amusée sur le fait que durant l'année trois de ces Serdaigle n'ai plus eu de motivation à travailler, juste après avoir un peu trop côtoyé le brillant préfet de Serdaigle.

Puis vint l'année du tournoi des trois Sorciers. Un évènement d'exception durant lequel se voyait affronter les plus dignes représentants des trois meilleures écoles européenne. Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbaton. Pomona l'avait sentie : c'était le moment pour Cédric de briller aux yeux du monde. Sans qu'elle n'ait rien eu à lui dire celui-ci présenta son nom. Elle était d' ailleurs sure que c'était au même moment que Albus lui dit « Je crois que notre représentant viens de se proposer ».  
Sans surprise, il fut choisi. Poudlard n'avait plus connu depuis Bill Weasley un élève de cette qualité. Ce fut l'explosion de joie chez sa maison, et dans tout Poudlard d' ailleurs, tous pensait a un représentant de leur maison, mais au fond, tous savaient que ce serait Cédric leur héros.  
Aux peu attentifs, il pourrait paraitre que la nomination de l'Elu avait éclipsé celle de Cédric, ceux-ci ferait mieux de se désabonner de la presse à sensation pour lire des revues plus sérieuses. « Le Magicien » titra « Cédric Diggory, analyse du succès du Système Poudlarien », la prestigieuse revue du « Mensuel de Métamorphose » passa au crible l'examen de Buse du jeune Diggory, et conseilla vivement à tous les employeurs de commencer à approcher le jeune homme. D'ailleurs de nombreuses personnalités, sorciers de grand pouvoir ont toujours gravité autour de ce genre de tournois afin de sélectionner leurs potentiels apprentis. Parmi ceux qui contactèrent Cédric on peut citer Ludwig Kraftfuld, plus grand des sorcier que le Danemark ai connu et membre de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.

Que ce fut triste néanmoins de voir l'école s'entre déchirer afin de choisir son favoris là où elle aurait pu s'enorgueillir de posséder un avantage sur ses deux concurrentes directe. Heureusement, Cédric fut celui qui obtint les faveurs d'une grande majorité de l'école. Ce support lui fit chaud au cœur, mais il regrettait que cela se fasse aux dépens d'Harry Potter. Cédric Digory était un sorcier généreux.

_« Vive Cédric Diggory, le VRAI champion de Poudlard_  
_A bas Potter »  
Badge de support pour Poudlard_

Bien sur la triche avait toujours était présente durant le tournois des trois sorcier. Savoir se servir de ses relations, écouter, observer faisaient partis des qualités qu'un champion se devait de posséder. Le champion de Poudlard, tout comme ses homologues avait rapidement compris qu'il devrait affronter des dragons, Hagrid était marqué de nombreuse brulure, une activité magique anormale était sensible dans la foret interdite. Bien sûr il n'en fit pas la remarque lorsque Potter le prévint de sa première épreuve, c'était à l'honneur du Griffondor d'avoir su serrer les coudes entre élève de Poudlard. Cédric le lui rendrait.

Et la première épreuve arriva. Et affronter un dragon n'est pas chose aisée. De mémoire, le Charlie Weasley aurait pu citer cinq héros légendaire, connu pour avoir pourfendu des dragons et voyait seulement une petite dizaine de sorcier vivant pouvant se vanter de mettre la bête en fuite. Malgré tout leur talent les jeune champion en aurait était incapable, pas assez d'expérience, de connaissance, de force brute. Non, cette épreuve était là pour tester leurs capacités d'observation et de préparation.

La première épreuve arriva rapidement. Cédric devait ouvrir le bal, et donc s'attendre à une note plutôt neutre si sa performance se résumait à « bonne ». Sa stratégie était simple : réaliser un acte magique techniquement complexe mais dont les effets étaient parfaitement observables par la masse. Son choix s'était opté sur la métamorphose. Arrivé face au dragon il érigea quelque barrière coupe-feu succincte et à divers endroit, cibla le dragon en jetant quelque maléfice d'altération visuelle. Celui-ci cracha ses premières flammes à divers endroit, éloigné du Champion. Cela permis à Cédric de donner forme et vie à un rocher situé à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Un énorme Saint Bernard apparut et aboya. La dragonne se focalisa dessus.  
L'exercice était complexe, non seulement Cédric devait avancer discrètement vers le dragon, couvrant ses arrières et avant afin de ne pas subir de blessure mais il devait en plus continuer à alimenter en magie sa création et à lui donner des instructions afin que le dragon ne la détruise pas.  
Il y était presque lorsqu'il y eu un couac. Le chien était passé proche d'un site sur lequel Cédric avait posé des enchantements de camouflage. L'immense reptile se tourna vers Cédric. Celui-ci paniqua, il se rua sur l'œuf et l'attrapa. Mauvaise idée la mère en furie répandit une flamme si vive que ses boucliers d'urgence cédèrent, il ne dut son salut qu'aux runes de protection qu'il avait apposé sur ses mollets. Apres cette erreur l'étudiant repris le contrôle et finis l'épreuve avec facilité. Mais cette erreur lui couterait cher.

Les autres champions furent à leurs façons tout aussi impressionnants. La Française se mit à psalmodier en ancien Français, langage dont la prose avait gardé une connotation magique activable par ses initié, les mots jouant sur les sentiments, l'humeur, elle réussit à endormir le reptile. Une telle magie laisse des traces chez son utilisateur, et elle dut se reposer après la mise en transe du dragon. Mal lui en pris, la créature ronflait, et même si la déflagration se fit à longue portée certains élèves eurent le plaisir d'apercevoir les formes généreuses de l'ascendante Veela. Pour une courte durée néanmoins car la chaleur lui fit un effet électrochoc qui la remis d'aplomb et lui permis de terminer son épreuve.  
Flatter la technique et les grand actes magique aurait pu sembler une bonne stratégie à première vue. Sauf que la composition du jury ne laissait qu'une place minoritaire aux hommes de savoir. En effet, si Albus Dumbledore et Bartémius Croupton était de ceux-là, Igor Karkaroff, Olympe Maxime ou encore Ludovic Verpey était des homme d' action et les prestations des deux dernier champions les ravis : Tout en puissance, Viktor Krum lança une série d' attaque directe sur son adversaire et fini par le toucher a l' œil, un des rare endroit dépourvue de protection magique de grande ampleur chez cette espèce. La dragonne devint folle, littéralement et écrasa une partie de ses œufs au grand désespoir du sorcier bulgare puis s'envola et se mit à tourbillonner dans ses flamme dans le ciel. Krum se saisit de cette occasion pour s'illustrer. Enfin arriva Potter. Cédric s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il allait faire. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, arrivant dans l'arène, le gamin lança un simple sortilège d'attraction, Cédric faillit rire, le stade s'époumonait, puis d'un coup, l'air ondula, et la déflagration de puissance se fit sentir, le sortilège de Potter avait réussi à traverser succinctement l'enchantement protecteur de l'arène, les barrières de Poudlard et le sortilège d'isolement de la tour de Griffondor. E balai fusa et s'arrêta en douceur devant son maitre. Les mains de Cédric tremblaient, à côté de lui Fleur Delacourt ouvrait des yeux grands comme des coupoles et Krum pestait contre cette démonstration. Et Potter se lança dans un ballet aérien hallucinant. Sa performance laissa les autres champions sans voix. Comment un gamin avait-il put lancer un sortilège d'attraction de cette puissance ?

Cédric finit troisième de l'épreuve, talonnant les deux ex aequo qu'était Krum et Potter. Dumbledore et Croupton avait adoré en témoignait leurs dix respectif. On leur expliqua ensuite les attentes des officiels pour la prochaine épreuve, une énigme sur laquelle il devrait réfléchir. Puis la presse les aborda. Cédric prit répondit soigneusement aux journaux d'intérêt et snoba la presse à sensation. Comprendre l'énigme de l'œuf ne fut pas simple et sa directrice de maison se résolut à ne pas lui donner d'indice. En fait ce fut un cour de défense contre les forces du mal qui lui offrit la solution sur un plateau, le professeur Maugrey avait en effet décidé qu'étudier l'épopée d'un sorcier antique du nom d'Ulysse serait bénéfique aux sixièmes années. Quand il parla des sirènes, l'esprit de Cédric fit de suite le lien. Il s'empressa de vérifier l'information, qui s'avéra exacte.

L'annonce d'un bal avait fait sensation à Poudlard et les champions ouvriraient le bal. Cédric sortait depuis quelque semaine, enfin entretenait une relation avec Cho Chang depuis la fête qui avait suivi sa victoire contre la dragonne. Il se tourna naturellement vers elle afin qu'elle soit sa cavalière. Elle accepta. Leur relation en était encore à ses balbutiement mais Cédric sentait que cette fille avait quelque chose en plus que ses autre relation. Pour une fois, la pruderie sorcière et faire la cour n'avait jamais pris autant d'intérêt qu'avec la petite Serdaigle. Cédric s'était promis de lui faire découvrir un autre aspect après le bal de Noël. Au sujet de ce bal, lui et son ami Orphéus avait réussi à se procurer quelques alcool magique et un peu d'herbe à fumer auprès des jumeau Weasley et comptait bien en profiter à l'après soirée, tolérée a demis mot par l'équipe enseignante, par les élèves les plus âgés. Ce bal fut exceptionnel, littéralement. Il avait prévue de passer son début de soirée avec sa petite amis avant de partir avec Orphéus Summerby et ses proches de Poufsouffle vers une de ces salle de l' aile désaffectée de Poudlard, lieu où se passait la majorité des soirées étudiantes clandestine. Pour tout dire il ne se rappelait pas de sa fin de soirée, à part quelque explosion colorée due au génies du mal Roux et de son meilleur amis qui tentait vainement de métamorphoser un Serdaigle obèse en une jeune fille plantureuse, sans succès, ses formules de métamorphose se limitant à « accio » et « locomotor mortis ».

L'énergie qu'il tira de cette soirée brisa certaines inhibitions de son esprit. Il comprenait et commençait à maitriser certaines incantation de magie blanche qui se refusait à lui auparavant, ses sortilèges se révélaient plus puissants, efficaces, percutants. Sa magie était calme, en osmose avec son esprit.

_« Tu sais Cédric, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de magique dans notre relation »  
__Cho Chang_

Durant cette période que Dumbledore le convoqua dans son bureau. Le vieux mage eut une longue discussion avec son élève à propos de ses ambitions, de la carrière qu'il envisagé. Il parla ensuite de son travail de préfet, de l'émulation qu'il avait su créer chez ses camarades de sixième année. Finissant sa réunion il lui annonça qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision, Cédric serait le Préfet en Chef de Poudlard l'année suivante. Une distinction très forte, qui avait une véritable valeur dans le monde magique anglais : cela signifiait que le promu avait gagné la confiance de Dumbledore, mais qu'en plus l'élève avait montrer des capacité de gestion, d' animation. L'avenir serait radieux pour le jeune Diggory.

Le champion prit soin d' avertir Potter sur la façon de résoudre l' énigme quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci n' avançait pas, selon certaines de ses sources à Griffondor. Cédric avait le sens de l' honneur et l' effort qu' avait fait Harry lui serait dignement rendu. Lorsqu'arriva le jour de la seconde épreuve Cédric était prèt. Un sortilège de Têtenbulle, quelque enchantement auto chauffant sur ses affaires et il s'attaquerait aux profondeurs du lac. La fille Française semblait avoir eu la même idée, tandis que Krum se démarqué encore en utilisant sur son corps une métamorphose partielle et Potter ne bougeait pas, tant pis pour lui. Les trois plus âgés s'élancèrent. L'épreuve n'était pas très compliquée, les démons des eaux qui peuplaient le lac n' était pas réellement des menaces, le tout était de ne pas les attaquer trop fort afin que leurs gardien ne s' en mêlent pas. Mais même les plus grand on des défauts, et Cédric possédait un sens de l' orientation plutôt médiocre, il se perdit dans le labyrinthe d' algue et de vase si bien que lorsqu'il trouva enfin sa destination, Potter était déjà là, branchie sur le cou. Cédric ne s'attarda pas la dessus et délivra Cho (le directeur savait !) et remonta rapidement. Il avait gagné l'épreuve, et encore, Potter aurait dut finir avant lui, ce gamin était impressionnant, Cédric devait se l' avouer.

Le temps passa incroyablement entre février et juin, jour durant lequel se déroulerait l'ultime épreuve. Cédric, premier ex aequo avec Harry Potter, avait toute ses chance de remporter le tournois. Lorsque le départ fus donné il se sépara du Survivant, il devait perpétuellement maintenir un lumos, le labyrinthe était trop sombre pour pouvoir distinguer ses allée venue sans consommer de magie. Cédric déjoua aisément quelques pièges runiques évidents, brisa un enchantement de stase qui lui bloqua toute retraite. Il arriva dans une clairière, face à lui, deux scroutts à pétard, terrible créature que le garde chasse Hagrid avait malencontreusement crées. Cette espèce était particulièrement dangereuse et les deux individu prirent en chasse Cédric, il réussit néanmoins à en neutraliser un sans subir trop de dégâts mais l'autre se faisait un peu trop présent. Le Pouffsoufle dut condamner la voie derriere lui d' un mur de flamme qui le laissa pantelant. Potter profita de cet instant pour se montrer, l' adrénaline monta et tous deux se re-séparèrent. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la façon de briser le sortilège d'inversion aléatoire qui le maintenait prisonnier, une voix rauque s'écria derrière lui : « Endoloris » Krum le tenait pris au piège et le doloris s'insinuait dans son esprit, brisant ses protections. La douleur l'envahit. Concentré dans sa lutte, Cédric mit du temps à se rendre compte que le sortilège avait cesser, le binoclard se trouvait à nouveau face à lui, l' ayant sauvé. Cédric commençait à être irrité, le gosse était toujours dans ses pattes, avait une chance exceptionnelle doublée d'une puissance magique qui l' était tout autant. Cédric reparti sans demander son reste. Peu après il trouva Potter a la lutte dans une clairière, face a une énorme araignée, la coupe était de l'autre côté. D'un côté la dette, de l' autre les honneur. D'une part la satisfaction morale de ne pas avoir ceder a la gloire, au pouvoir, de l'autre, la consécration ultime, la reconnaissance de toute l' Europe magique. Alors qu'il se tournait vers la coupe, Cédric sentit son pouvoir s'affaiblir, son aura changer de nature, éprise d'une énergie nouvelle pour lui, une énergie qu'il n'avait jamais connus, grisante. Pourtant quelque chose résista en lui, on l'observait depuis le stade. Retiendrait-on le vainqueur et dans l'hypocrisie générale on le soutiendrait de ne pas avoir aidé Potter sous prétexte que « le meilleure gagne », ou devait il suivre la voie qui le caractérisait, faire honneur a la magie qui le soutenait depuis des années, et de plus en plus intensément ces derniers mois ?

Il se tourna vers l' araignée. Elle fut vaincue. Il voulut sacrifier sa volonté de victoire pour sa magie qui se nourrissait de sa générosité, de sa bienveillance. Potter s'y refusa. Il insista, Potter proposa un choix intermédiaire, ils vaincraient ensemble, Poudlard vaincrait.

_« Je serais celui qui offrira a Poufsouffle son époque de gloire, je ne décevrais aucun d' entre vous »_  
_Cédric, dans sa salle commune, la veille de la Troisième tâche_

Il accepta. Il fut emporté. Il n' eu pas le temps de comprendre. On ne lui laissa pas une chance.

« Tue l'autre »

« Avada Kedavra ».

Ce texte propose ma vision du personnage qu'est Cédric Diggory, je me suis toujours demander quelle vision les gens en avait eu. Je propose la mienne.


End file.
